


Forgive Me For My Sins *Part 2*

by writing_and_worrying



Series: Canon Flavoured TAZ [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_worrying/pseuds/writing_and_worrying
Summary: What happened next





	Forgive Me For My Sins *Part 2*

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready to be sad lads! If u like this check out my other works ;) also don't forget to leave Kudos and comment!!  
> This is part 2 to my oneshot 'Forgive Me For My Sins' which you can find in my works! Read that first to understand this...

Magnus was sitting on his bed cross-legged, a seemingly endless headache scraping the back of his skull. He refused to look up from his lap. If he did then this would all be real. And he would have to try to make sense of it all. But his tactic wasn't working, he could feel the form of the bed shift as the Julia moved.

"I'm glad you're not hurt. You hit your head pretty bad," his dead (undead?) wife said. Magnus sniffed and laughed bitterly, trying to stop tears from spilling. Gods, it was so nice to hear her voice.

"That's seriously what you were worried about?" He replied hoarsely, still refusing to look at her. Everything was so _wrong._ Julia was back but she wasn't really alive. That scared Magnus so much he was visibly shaking, and not much could do that to him. An icy cold hand touched his knee and he flinched back dramatically.

"Woah... Hey, it's okay," Julia said, trying to reassure her husband. Magnus just shook his head violently.

"It's not! None of this is okay. I'm not- I can't just act like everything's normal. You died, Jules! I- I..." Magnus broke down crying at that point, unable to keep himself together any longer. Julia sighed and sat awkwardly. She had witnessed a Magnus breakdown more than a few times in her life, but she had never been unable to comfort him before. Unable to hug him and tell him that it will all be good in the end. This was the worst part of coming back, she decided.

Julia was angry. Angry at Barry for bringing her back, mostly. Angry at fate, too. But she was sure Istus wasn't a part of this. She was sad, she wanted her reunion with Magnus to be special - this was hellish. The fact that _she_ was causing him so much pain and torment was... hard to think about. She was happy that she could make some new friends, famous friends that she heard about in the Song. But it was a small drop of happiness in a sea of fuckery.

"I'm sorry. We, uh, can talk. Be happy, catch up and shit. I just need you to know that I'm not okay with this," Magnus said in an uncharacteristically small voice. He was looking at Julia now. A world of emotion was held in his eyes. Worry, uncertainty, sadness, regret, and so much love. His eyes were old and tired too, Julia didn't think about that. She knew he had been through a lot, these were the eyes of a man who had died too many times.

She nodded, smiling sadly.

"We can talk."

\----------------

Lup, Taako, Kravitz and Barry were standing in Barry's room. Kravitz blocked the doorway while Taako and Lup glared at Barry with a fire one could only describe as terrifying.

"What. The fuck. Were you thinking?" Lup hissed in a deadly tone. Barry shuddered, he got the impression that she would be yelling if Taako wasn't in the room. He was so fucked. Was there even a point in defending himself?

"You better hope The Raven Queen is feeling merciful today. You've really crossed the line," Kravitz said. Barry nodded and looked away from the three, hugging himself tightly.

"I have to go argue your case with Our Goddess. Don't fuck up any more while I'm gone," Kravitz continued, summoning his scythe and ripping a portal into another plane of existence. He left, which meant Barry was about to face the wrath of the twins.

"Explain yourself, Barry. Do you know how, fuck, how much hurt you've caused?" Taako asked, in a surprisingly loud voice. Barry was frozen to the spot and the room was silent for a long time. He was trying to think of a way to reason without crying. He wasn't good at confrontations.

"I- uh..." Barry stumbled over his words and his face scrunched up in thought, "I just- I thought it was a good idea, at- at the time." Taako groaned at this and threw his hands up in the air in frustration. Lup was quiet.

"Fuck, Barry! In what world would this be a _good_ idea? What the fu-" Taako was abruptly cut off by a hand grabbing his arm, gently. It was Lup. She was looking at him with an expression that said 'shut up' in all its forms. When Taako looked at Barry, he saw the soundless tears rolling down his face. Oh.

"Barry, dove," Lup said softly, catching the distant man's attention, "why did you bring Julia back? Tell me the truth." Barry sighed, hiding his face in his hands.

"I was looking for you for so long, Lup," he mumbled. He stifled a sob and curled in on himself, shaking all over. Immediately Lup walked over and embraced him lovingly. Taako felt like he should look away, but for the record - he totally didn't.

"Love, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here," Lup whispered as she held her husband. Barry pulled away and spoke in a small voice.

"If _you'd_ died, and there was a way-" he sniffed "-a way to get you back..." Lup just nodded as his words faded away. She understood, of course she did.

"You did what you thought would make Magnus happy," Taako said from behind the two, making Lup jump. She had almost forgotten her brother was there. Hm, bad choice of words.

The familiar sound of a portal being opened was heard and everyone's attention was turned towards the door. Kravitz stood there, awkwardly.

"So?" Barry asked, fear pooling at the bottom of his stomach. His Goddess could have him locked away in the stockade for this, and he was already on thin ice for being a lich. Kravitz sighed quietly.

"You've been forgiven-" the sound of collective relief echoed around the room "-but Julia will have to go back to the astral plane. Sorry." Barry nodded solemnly, looking defeated. 

"Okay," he said, "but let them say goodbye." Kravitz smiled and nodded, completely understanding.

"Of course."

\----------------

"And that's the story of how I cut off Merle's arm!" Magnus exclaimed proudly, grinning as Julia laughed. He couldn't get over how beautiful her laugh was, and it left him stupidly staring at her - even after all these years.

Naturally, all good things ended too quickly. There was a soft knocking at the door and Magnus gave Julia a worried look.

"Come in," he called. The door opened, revealing Kravitz. He looked distracted.

"I hate to do this to you, Magnus. But Julia has to come back to the astral plane," he said. Before Magnus could protest. Julia laughed.

"Don't act so glum, bone man! I'll see him again soon, as morbid as that it," she said with a smile. Kravitz looked taken aback by this, and fumbled over his words as Magnus started laughing.

"Dammit, Jules. I fucking love you. I promise we'll catch up more when I finally kick the bucket. Can't promise it'll be _soon_ though," he said as soon as he could speak again. Julia playfully shoved Magnus, but she was stronger than she looked, and he nearly fell off his bed. They were laughing again, and Kravitz was incredibly confused. He had been expecting a lot more tears.

"I can only hope," Julia said. Then she looked up at Kravitz.

"We going, then?" She asked, standing up. Kravitz nodded hastily, and ripped a portal open.

"When you're ready," he said. Julia smiled and hopped over to the portal and looked like she was about to step into it, but turned around at the last minute.

"I'll see you- well, not _soon_. But y'know," she said. Magnus let out a small laugh.

"I'll see you, Jules. I love you," he said sincerely. Julia grinned and turned around again, walking briskly into the portal, which closed behind her. Kravitz turned to Magnus.

"You okay?" He asked, genuinely worried for his chipper friend. Magnus gave him a happy look.

"Mhm. Never better... We talked," he said. Kravitz just shrugged and left the room, satisfied with not understanding everything his friends say.

Magnus looked at the empty space where the box of ashes used to be and sighed, content. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He took a deep breath in, and out, smiling to himself. Those last few words replaying over and over in his head.

"See you later, Jules..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! I loved writing this one :) also it's not spellchecked so sorry...  
> Take a shot every time someone smiles or nods. I need to get a thesaurus or something.


End file.
